Maru Batsu Game
by Kyuushirou
Summary: Special fanfic for Yata Misaki no tanjoubi!/Apa? Homra dan Scepter 4 harus mengikuti lomba bahasa Jepang? Maru Batsu Game? Lomba cerdas cermat? Hee? Dan lebih parahnya Yata harus dua kali mengikuti lomba ini apakah ia bisa menjawab pertanyaan dengan benar?/"Kita lanjut pertanyaan ke dua, Sarimi... Sarimi isi...?"/Sarimi?/Huh?/Warning : Bahasa NON BAKU!/DLDR!/Review?


Seorang pemuda terlihat sedang memandang jendelanya dengan bosan, ya hari ini adalah hari ulang tahunnya, dan teman-temannya sudah banyak yang memberi hadiah dan mengucapkan kata ulang tahun, juga menyiapkan pesta tadi pagi –kok pagi?-, namun dirinya rasa semua ini belum cukup, rasanya ada sesuatu yang kurang dan ia tidak tahu apa itu. Ketika jam tangannya berbunyi menandakan ada pesan masuk ia membukanya dan memiringkan kepalanya.

_Yata! Kemarilah! Kita akan mengadakan lomba Maru Batsu Game bersama Homra dan Scepter 4 atas usulan King! Datang langsung ke lapangan sepak bola dekat sungai ya?_

_From_

_Totsuka_

Pemuda yang diketahui bernama Yata tadi langsung bergegas untuk mengambil skateboard-nya dan melesat menuju lapangan. Ia penasaran apa yang akan terjadi di hari ulang tahunnya?

* * *

**Warning : OOC, canon, typo(s), gaje sangat, humor garing, shounen-ai, ****bahasa NON BAKU alias sesuka hati jadi sangat berlawanan dengan aturan EYD jadi jika kalian tidak suka silakan klik tombol (X) di ujung kanan layar!**

**Rated : T**

**K Project © GoRa x GoHands**

**Maru Batsu Game © Kyuushirou**

**~Happy Reading~**

**-Don't Like Don't Read-**

* * *

Di suatu siang yang tidak terlalu panas, tidak terlalu dingin, tidak terlalu berangin, tidak terlalu hujan, tidak terlalu berawan dan tidak terlalu lainnya -bilang aja males jelasin satu-satu-, hari ini sedang diadakan lomba dadakan berupa lomba bahasa Jepang. Lombanya sih tidak sulit hanya perlu menjawab ya atau tidak, dan beberapa pertanyaan bonus lainnya. Namun bagaimana jika pertanyaan yang dilontarkan terlalu aneh dan gaje? Akankah para peserta bisa menjawabnya dengan benar?

Kini sudah ada dua kelompok yang saling berhadapan di sebuah lapangan sepak bola. Masing-masing kelompok sudah dipersiapkan satu buah meja dan dua buah tongkat yang berlambang 'X' untuk salah dan 'O' untuk benar. Dilihat dari tongkat itu, sepertinya kedua kelompok itu akan mengadakan lomba Maru Batsu Game atau bisa disebut lomba pengetahuan atau cerdas cermat dengan menjawab 'O' jika pertanyaan benar dan 'X' jika pertanyaan salah. Mudah sekali bukan?

Kedua kelompok itu terlihat sedang membincang-bincangkan sesuatu dengan serius. Satu kelompok berpakaian serba biru yang sedang mendengarkan intruksi dari pemimpinya, mereka nampak sangat serius melihat gerak gerik pemimpinnya ketika berbicara tentang perlombaan ini ya meski tidak semuanya mendengarkan sih, satu orang dari mereka sibuk memperhatikan kelompok yang satunya.

Sementara itu kelompok yang satunya lagi mereka berpakaian ala preman kampung-ehem preman modern maksudnya. Berbeda sekali dengan kelompok pertama mereka malah asyik berbincang dan tertawa tanpa sebab –gila donk?-. Ya, lebih tepatnya mereka sama sekali tidak minat terhadap lomba bodoh yang diadakan oleh Orang itu -yang mengadakan game-.

"Ck. Apa-apaan sih! Masa kita harus ikut lomba anak sekolahan! Kan gak level!" Celetuk salah seorang dari kelompok preman pasar err modern maksudnya.

Orang yang ada di depannya mengangguk pelan dan melirik ke arah kelompok serba biru yang rapih bin bersih, sehat wal'afiat sampai mati. "Mereka antusias sekali, memangnya hadiahnya apa sih?" Tanyanya pada sahabat di depannya.

"Eh! Malah nanya, gue juga gak tahu dodol!" Timpalnya sok keren. Sahabatnya mendengus. "Kenapa tidak kita tanyakan pada Kusanagi-_san_?" Lanjutnya dengan senyuman yang dibalas tepukan oleh sahabat di depannya.

"Ah, ternyata otakmu bisa dipakai juga ya? Biasanya kan otakmu selalu kau pinjamkan pada kucing peliharaanmu, ya kan?" Temannya tertawa terbahak. Maksudnya sih dirinya bercanda, namun setelah melihat sahabatnya jadi murung dan cemberut ia menautkan alisnya.

"Kenapa kau tahu rahasiaku ya..." Lirih sahabatnya dengan aura muram disekitar tubuhnya.

"APPAAAA!" Jerit temannya dan langsung berlari mengitari tempat sampah dipojokan kayak orang gila kena stress gegara kelamaan nunggu K Project season dua yang berubah jadi the movie yang akan tayang nanti 2014.

Dan secara ajaib sebuah cahaya muncul dari gawang sepak bola, cahaya itu semakin besar dan terang yang membuat semua orang yang ada di lapangan itu memakai kaca mata hitam dan memamerkan gigi mereka yang putih bersih dan mengkilap layaknya kaca yang baru dibersihkan dalam iklan Cling.

Setelah cahaya bin ajaib, bin aneh, bin super terang dan bin bin lainnya menghilang. Bola mata mereka semua menangkap sebuah kotak misterius yang dikirim entah oleh siapa. Kotak itu tidak terlalu besar dan tidak terlalu kecil ukurannya cukup sedang untuk menyimpan seekor gajah(?) eh seekor kucing.

Kotak tersebut berwarna merah, biru, hitam, putih, ungu, hijau, emas, perak dan warna lainnya karena warnanya seperti mejikuibiniu namun lebih banyak warna yang lain intinya warna-warni, dan secara tiba-tiba juga kotak itu terbuka dan melemparkan dua buah surat gulung berwarna putih yang agak lecek karena terlalu tua. 'Kayaknya Orang yang buat game gak mau modal gede nih' batin mereka yang ada di lapang.

Lalu gulungan itu ditangkap oleh dua orang dari masing-masing kelompok, dari kelompok serba rapih bersih bin sehat wal'afiat ditangkap oleh seorang pemuda berambut hijau yang menutupi sebelah matanya dengan poni. Sementara di kelompok preman sok keren di tangkap oleh pemuda berambut emas yang murah senyum.

Penasaran, kedua orang itu akhirnya membuka surat gulungan itu dan membacanya...

_Konnichiwa, konbanwa, ohayou! -Saya tak tahu kalian bacanya kapan hehe-_

_Sesuai dengan lomba yang saya adakan, lomba Maru Batsu Game ini berjumlah sepuluh pertanyaan dengan tujuh pertanyaan 'ya' dan 'tidak' dan tiga pertanyaan spesial yang akan muncul jika ke tujuh pertanyaan awal sudah dijawab._

_Bagi yang menerima surat gulungan ini diharap menjadi pembaca soal oke? Ingat! Jangan curang ya? Soalnya Saya yang akan tentuin jawabannya benar atau salah._

_Tujuh soal itu bisa kalian bawa di kotak misterius tadi, hehe maaf jika cahayanya terlalu terang. Aw dan kalian pake kacamata keren banget lho aw aw aw *oops* oke balik ke acara._

_Oh iya, dari tiap kelompok hanya boleh menyiapkan tiga orang peserta untuk keseluruhan soal dan penentuan peserta akan diundi melalui koclokan yang juga ada di dalam kotak ajaib Spongebob dan Patrick yang aku pinjam hihihi..._

_Selamat berjuang~_

_p.s : Ayo menangkan lombanya! Hadiahnya keren lho~_

Setelah membaca surat gaje dan sangat tidak resmi itu, semuanya langsung _sweatdrop_ seketika, apakah mereka tidak apa-apa mengikuti lomba aneh dan sangat tidak jelas seperti ini? Tapi, apa boleh buat ini sudah menjadi keputusan raja mereka, padahal para anak buah itu masih bingung kenapa raja mereka mau-mau aja mengikuti lomba aneh kayak gini. Sudahlah jalani saja perintah raja!

"Baik acaranya dimulai~" Seru pemuda bersurai emas dari kelompok preman yang akhirnya diketahui bernama Homra.

"Aku akan mengambil soal dan undiannya." Tambah salah seorang dari kelompok sok bersih, bin rapih, bin sehat cerdas dan mulia yang bernama Scepter 4.

Dan lomba pun akhirnya dimulai...

"Perkenalkan saya perwakilan dari Homra Totsuka Tatara akan menjadi pengisi suara bersama Akiyama Himori dari Scepter 4." Totsuka menoleh ke arah Akiyama yang membungkukan badannya dan berekspresi datar. "Mohon bantuannya ya~" Lanjutnya sambil tersenyum ramah, kini mereka berdua sedang berdiri di tengah lapang menghadap dua buah meja yang masih kosong.

Pemuda Homra itu mengocok sebuah gelas yang sering dipakai arisan –yang entah kenapa Orang itu bisa punya gelas itu-. Dan sebuah kertas lecek pun keluar dari sana, ia membawanya kemudian membukanya. Ekspresinya berubah riang saat ia membaca nama yang tertera di sana. "Kusanagi-_san_! Kau peserta pertama dari Homra~"

Sosok yang dipanggil Kusanagi mendengus pelan, dengan berat hati ia langkahkan kakinya ke depan meja dan membawa tongkat 'O' ditangan kanan dan 'X' ditangan kiri. Kemudian ia melirik meja disampingnya yang kini sudah terisi oleh salah satu anggota Scepter 4, kalau tidak salah namanya Hikada Akira.

"Baiklah pertanyaan pertama." Ucap Akiyama bak pembawa upacara yang berbicara dengan nada tegas, sigap dan tegak. "Apakah kau pernah menari salsa pake baju balet di gurun sahara ditemani singa dan akhirnya ditelan naga di sungai Amazon? Ya atau tidak?" Lanjutnya sambil menatap aneh pertanyaan di kertas itu.

Semua orang yang ada di sana mengerutkan keningnya, apa-apaan pertanyaan itu? Sungguh aneh sekali, membayangkannya saja sudah tidak mungkin. Apakah lomba ini serius?

Kusanagi 'X'

Hikada 'X'

"Selamat~ kalian berdua benar~" Ucap Totsuka tidak lupa dengan senyuman ramahnya yang tak pernah hilang dimulutnya. Senyum terus? Stress donk? Rasanya tidak deh.

Kusanagi maupun Hikada masih berada di tempat dan menunggu pertanyaan selanjutnya yang akan dibacakan, melihat dari pertanyaan pertama kok pertanyaannya aneh sekali, tidak mungkin kan jika dirinya melakukan hal gila seperti di atas? Membayangkannya saja sudah membuatnya merinding disco, ia lebih baik ikutan kontes nyanyi dari pada harus menari seperti itu. Camkan!

"Kedua, Apakah kau pernah menjadi seorang otaku yang rela memberikan apapun untuk mendapatkan yang kau cari? Ya atau tidak?"

Semuanya langsung tersenyum getir, pertanyaan apa lagi itu? Mereka kan sudah pada besar, masa masih seperti itu, ya meski pada dasarnya salah satu dari mereka juga ada yang seperti itu.

Hikada 'X'

Kusanagi 'X'

Tentu saja Kusanagi maupun Hikada menjawab tidak, meskipun mereka pernah menjadi pecinta anime, tapi mereka tak pernah rela melakukan apapun demi apa yang mereka cari. Lalu pertanyaan aneh apa lagi yang akan diberikan? Dan yang nunggu SaruMi harap bersabar(?). Oke abaikan kalimat terakhir.

"Pertanyaan ketiga!" Akiyama memotong Totsuka yang akan berteriak kalau jawabannya benar, makanya Totsuka mengembungkan pipinya dan menatap sinis orang di sampingnya. "Satu ditambah satu sama dengan dua, ya atau tidak." Akiyama berkata sambil menatap risih kertas lecek yang ia pegang, pertanyaan bodoh apa itu? Niat bikin soal gak sih? Anak TK pun bisa menjawab pertanyaan bodoh seperti itu.

Kusanagi 'O'

Hikada 'O'

"Giliran kalian telah selesai, kini skor yang didapat seri, dan sekarang bagian peserta selanjutnya. Baik _etto_ Yata Misaki!" Seru Totsuka sambil tersenyum, sosok yang dipanggil nampak terkejut dan meremas baju yang ia pakai.

'Harus bisa! Demi Homra!' batinnya menyemangati. Remaja berambut oren itu melangkah ke hadapan meja dan memegang erat tongkatnya. Dalam hati ia benar-benar tidak sanggup untuk mengikuti lomba aneh seperti ini, salahkan otaknya yang tidak terlalu pintar untuk menjawab pertanyaan. Ia hanya berharap bahwa pertanyaan selanjutnya bisa ia jawab dengan mudah, ia tidak peduli jika pertanyaannya seperti anak TK seperti satu ditambah satu sama dengan dua~ dua ditambah dua~ sama dengan empat~ eh kok malah nyanyi.

Bola mata _hazel-_nya terbelalak kaget saat melihat meja di sampingnya yang telah terisi oleh sosok yang ia panggil 'wanita kejam'. Ah! Tamatlah riwayat Yata sekarang!

"Pertanyaan ke empat~" Kali ini giliran Totsuka yang membacakan soal masih dengan senyumannya yang tidak berhenti meski pun ada lampu merah di depannya, emangnya mobil? "Permainan Zuma jika _game over_ pasti bilang 'Telat Mikir' yang dalam bahasa Indonesia artinya 'Lelet Berpikir', benar atau salah?"

Yata langsung mengangkat tongkat 'O' sambil nyengir, sementara itu Awashima yang tidak tahu apa-apa hanya diam memperhatikan tongkat mana yang akan dipilihnya sampai waktunya habis. Yata yang melihatnya langsung berjingkrak ria, ya dirinya pernah bermain game Zuma di komputer dan jika _game over_ pasti suka bilang Te~lat~ Mi~kir~, memang bahasanya bukan bahasa Sunda asli, tapi jika didengar mirip kok. Coba aja kalian praktekkan haha!

Remaja oren itu mengangkat tongkat berlambang 'X' dengan semangat, pertanyaan kelima masih berupa masalah game, tentu saja itu sangat menguntungkan dirinya karena dirinya adalah penggila game. Yata memang cukup kecewa ketika 'wanita kejam' juga bisa menjawab pertanyaan ke lima dan ke enam dengan benar, meski agak lamban. Sepertinya faktor keberuntungan Awashima sangat besar. Pertanyaan ke tujuh pun dibacakan dan masih seputar game dan kali ini karena kecerobohan Yata ia malah salah angkat tongkat saking terlalu semangatnya, jadinya skor antara Homra dan Scepter 4 sama. Ugh! Yata kau harus menyiapkan hati, jiwa dan ragamu saat kembali ke tempat peserta dan mendapat _deathglare_ plus omelan dari teman-temanmu.

Akiyama mulai membuka kertas untuk peserta ketiga. "Fushimi Saruhiko." Katanya masih datar sedatar es di gurun(?).

Remaja tanggung yang dipanggil mendecakkan lidahnya seperti biasa dan dengan malas pergi ke depan meja. Padahal dirinya berharap bisa bertanding dengan Yata, tapi Yata kan sudah tadi. Tidak mungkin ia akan bertanding lagi. Dan Fushimi semakin malas saat otaknya mencerna surat kaleng dari Orang itu, dirinya harus menjawab tiga pertanyaan spesial yang menurutnya sangat teramat bodoh sejagat raya luar angkasa rasi bintang dan galaksi bima sakti. Oke itu terlalu berlebihan.

"APA!" Nada Yata terdengar terkejut. "Tidak mungkin! Aku kan sudah tadi, kok namaku keluar lagi! Aku tidak mau!" Fushimi yang mendengar suara Yata di belakangnya menoleh dan menemukan Yata yang tengah berwajah kesal sedang protes pada Totsuka. "Aku tidak tahu siapa Orang itu –yang mengadakan lomba ini-! Pokoknya turunkan orang lain! Kan aku sudah! Dasar bodoh!"

"Yata! Kau tidak boleh begitu, nanti Orang itu bisa ngambek dan menyiksamu lho~" Totsuka mencoba menenangkan Yata. Remaja oren itu mendengus kesal kemudian melirik sosok rajanya yang sedang menoleh ke arahnya dan mengangguk. Reflek Yata tersenyum dan melangkah ke depan meja lagi. Dia hanya berharap bisa mengalahkan sosok jelmaan Monyet di sampingnya yang sungguh sangat menyebalkan dibanding dengan Monyet asli.

"Pertanyaan spesial yang pertama, berapa 5x0+6:3-3?" Akiyama bertanya dengan tersenyum yang jarang ia gunakan bak senyumannya itu sangat mahal dan lebih mahal dari berlian sekali pun.

"Waktu habis apa jawabannya Yata?" Tanya Totsuka pada Yata yang tengah berkeringat hebat. Bagaimana ini? Matematika bukanlah pelajaran yang Yata sukai, dirinya mulai tegang dan meremas rambutnya frustasi, tadi saja gara-gara kecerobohannya salah angkat tongkat dirinya harus diceramahi habis-habisan oleh teman-temannya yang secara ajaib berubah menjadi seorang ustad dengan memakai kopeah dan sorban(?).

"Aku tidak tahu..."

Gubrak!

Polos sekali jawaban dari seorang Yatagarasu kita.

Siiiing~

Suasana jadi hening dan hanya suara hembusan angin yang Orang itu buat dari kibasan kipas Temari dari anime Naruto yang terdengar. Yata hanya bisa salting dan tidak mengerti apa yang harus ia katakan sekarang, ia terlalu bingung untuk itu.

"Aah~ kau memang masih seperti anak-anak Misaki~ polos sekali~" Fushimi ber-_smirk_ ria dengan wajah mengejek.

Remaja oren itu mengepalkan tangannya erat. "Saru! Sudah kubilang jangan memanggilku dengan nama itu dan jangan sok akrab denganku ya! Dasar penghianat!" Bentaknya kemudian menggebrak meja di hadapannya.

Fushimi makin menyeringai dan mengada-ngada tangannya. "Pertanyaan bodoh dari lomba bodoh ini saja kau tidak tahu? Apakah otakmu tidak bisa digunakan lagi Misaki~"

"Diam kau _f*cking traitor_! Sudah kubilang berhenti memanggil namaku dengan nada menjijikan seperti itu!"

"Mi~sa~ki~"

"ARGHT! AWAS YA!"

"Pertanyaan spesial ke dua!" Potong Akiyama sok kalem.

"Bukankah belum ada yang menjawab?" Tanya Totsuka kebingungan.

Akiyama menoleh ke arah Totsuka. "Karena Fushimi sudah seratus persen bisa menjawab Orang itu bilang dia yang menang." Katanya masih dengan gaya '_keep kalem and be cool_'

Yata yang mendengar itu hanya bisa diam dan menggeram, sebegitu kesalkah yang membuat fanfic ini pada Yata hingga dirinya dipojokan dengan pertanyaan sulit ini? Yata? Kau lupa ya saat bertanding dengan Awashima kau diberi kemudahan dalam menjawab? Dasar tak tahu diuntung!

"Kita lanjut pertanyaan ke dua, Sarimi~ Sarimi isi...?"

Krik krik krik

Suara jangkrik yang seharusnya tidak ada di siang hari terdengar jelas di seluruh lapangan. Semua orang sibuk mencerna perkataan Akiyama yang sangat aneh bin membingungkan. Apa itu Sarimi? Apakah Sarimi itu model ikan baru yang hidup dilaut? Ataukah Sarimi itu makanan Jepang, eh bukan itu Sashimi, lalu apa itu Sarimi? Apakah nama pairing paling beken di fandom K Project? Oh itu SaruMi. Hah?

Fushimi kini sibuk dengan pikirannya, apa itu Sarimi? Ia baru dengar kata itu kalau Saru sih sering, tapi Sari? Bukankah sari itu serat lalu apa itu mi? Mikan? Jeruk? Serat jeruk? Tapi bukannya pertanyaannya isinya berapa? Serat jeruk isinya berapa ya? Fushimi mencoba memutar-mutar otak cerdasnya, dan kita harap kecerdasannya bisa nular pada kita semua *amin*(?). Haduh Fushimi~ Sarimi dibilang serat jeruk? Parah kau!

Remaja berkacamata dengan bingkai hitam itu menguatkan hatinya tentang jawaban yang ia pilih, ekor matanya mellirik Yata yang sedang sempoyongan dan uring-uringan gak jelas. "Jawabannya tak terhingga." Kata Fushimi mantap.

Yata yang mendengar Fushimi menjawab makin linglung ia kemudian melihat tongkat yang di atas meja yang berjumlah dua buah, ia tidak peduli jawabannya mau salah atau tidak. "DUA!" Teriak Yata lantang sambil mengacungkan kedua jarinya ke atas langit biru.

"Oke Yata menang, pertanyaan ketiga—"

"Tunggu! Apa maksudnya Misaki yang menang?" Fushimi melirik Yata yang terbengong, sepertinya otaknya sedang koslet.

"Ya Sarimi adalah merk mie di Indonesia, dan yang aku ucapkan tadi adalah lirik lagu iklannya. Sarimi~ Sarimi isi dua~ begitu jawabannya." Kata Akiyama seraya bernyanyi meniru gaya iklan tersebut dengan sedikit centil.

Fushimi menatap Akiyama ngeri, kalau liat Yata yang seperti itu sih tidak apa-apa tapi kalau dia... errr... jijik liatnya juga hoek!

"Berarti skor sama, dan ini adalah pertanyaan terakhir. Apa yang dimaksud Boys Love, Yaoi dan Shounen Ai?"

Suasana kembali hening Scepter 4 yang sibuk dengan pikiran dan analisanya dan Homra yang sibuk berbincang-bincang dengan teman-temannya. Fushimi dan Yata hanya bisa diam dan menganga. Huh? Apa itu? mereka baru tahu ada istilah seperti itu? Memang itu berasal dari bahasa Jepang dan Inggris, tapi ayolah mereka baru mendengarnya sekarang.

Setelah setengah jam berlalu dan tidak ada satu pun yang menjawab, akhirnya lomba ditutup dengan skor tidak ada yang menang dan tidak ada yang kalah. Lalu secara ajaib lagi muncul sebuah surat dari kotak Patrick.

_Skornya seri ya? Ehem maksudku bukan Awashima Seri oke?_

_Karena kalian telah bersedia mengikuti lomba maka aku akan memberikan hadiah berupa ucapan terima kasih. Tadinya sih kalian bakal dikasih uang lebaran kalau menang, tapi karena skornya sama gak jadi deh. Lagi pula saya sudah membayar pada raja kalian agar kalian bisa ikut main._

_Sekali lagi terima kasih banyaaaaaaaakkk~ chu~_

_Sayounara_

"Huh? Jadi maksudnya kita ikut lomba ini disogok gitu?" Celetuk Kamamoto sambil melihat raja mereka yang sibuk dengan rokoknya.

"Sudahlah, lombanya tidak terlalu buruk kok." Timpal Hikada ikut nimbrung ke Homra.

"Capek-capek kita datang ke sini tidak dapat apa-apa huuft."

"Wah kembang api!" Seru Yata sambil membawa sebuah kotak misterius. "Ini dari Orang itu, katanya hadiah ulang tahunku, dia bilang ia risih oleh suara kembang api atau petasan yang mengganggunya saat terawih, jadi dia kirim ke sini untuk dijadikan hadiah ulang tahunku? Ah aku tahu ini hadiah aneh, tapi sudahlah makasih Orang itu! Berhubung sudah menjelang malam kita mainkan yuk!"

Huing!

Duar!

Duar!

Akhirnya mereka malah pesta kembang api di lapangan itu sampai malam, dan anehnya kembang api yang ada di kotak Patrick itu tidak pernah habis dan terus bertambah, benar-benar ajaib.

Fushimi yang memang malas untuk ikut bermain kembang api memilih untuk duduk menyendiri sambil mengutuk semua orang yang berani terlalu dekat dengan Yata. Ia menghela napas panjang lalu mendecakkan lidahnya kesal –ia melihat Yata tersenyum ke arah Mikoto-.

Pluk

Sebuah kertas yang lagi-lagi lecek jatuh di hadapan Fushimi, iseng ia pun mengambilnya dan membacanya.

_Yaoi, Boys Love atau Shounen ai adalah sebuah percintaan antar lelaki. _

Remaja kacamata itu menaikan alisnya dan tersenyum sinis, ternyata pertanyaan ketiga jawabannya itu ya? Apa maksud dari pembuat fanfic ini membuat pertanyaan bodoh seperti itu? Kemudian ia melihat Yata yang sedang tersenyum, sangat terlihat manis. Mungkin Fushimi harus mengakui bahwa kertas itu tertuju untuknya. Ia meremas kertas itu kemudian memasukannya ke dalam sakunya, tiba-tiba sebuah ide gila muncul di otak cemerlangnya.

* * *

Remaja oren yang mendapat julukan Yatagarasu menaiki skateboardnya seraya sesekali menguap ngantuk. Padahal jam masih menunjukan pukul sembilan tapi rasanya capek dan ngantuk sekali. Ia membuka apartemennya dan masuk ke dalamnya. Yata menyimpan skateboard-nya dan berjalan menuju dapur, remaja itu menekan tombol lampu dan ruangan pun jadi terang. Ia melihat sosok Fushimi yang sedang duduk di meja makan seraya menatapnya.

Yata pikir itu hanya halusinasi yang berlebihan, lagipula apartemen ini kan dikunci mana mungkin Monyet itu bisa masuk. Ia membuka kulkas dan mengambil jus jeruk kemudian meminumnya, ia kembali meletakan gelas itu dan berniat untuk pergi ke kamar. Ya, Yata masih melihat halusinasi Fushimi yang sedang terkekeh. Ah bodo amat!

Remaja oren itu membuka pintu kamar dan menutupnya, rasa kantuk yang teramat sangat telah membuat pandangannya sedikit tidak jelas. Ia lalu membaringkan tubuhnya di kasur dan mencoba untuk tertidur, namun anehnya ia merasakan sesuatu yang tidak enak. Rasanya di belakangnya telah berdiri seseorang? Siapa?

"Oh ternyata kau Saru..." Gumam Yata pendek dan kembali mencoba untuk tidur. Tunggu? Saru? Huh? Halusinasi? "APA!" Pekik Yata saat melihat Fushimi dengan seringai mengejeknya masih berdiri dengan angkuh di hadapannya. "B-bagaimana kau bisa masuk?"

"Itu penyambutan yang sangat buruk sekali Misaki~"

Rasa kantuk yang Yata rasakan hilang tiba-tiba oleh amarah yang ia keluarkan. "Itu bukan jawaban yang aku minta! Bagaimana caranya—"

"Kau tak akan pernah tahu Misaki~ tak akan pernah~" Fushimi makin melebarkan seringainya dan menatap Yata lekat.

Yata yang sedang tidak ingin berdebat dengan sosok dihadapannya memilih untuk diam. "Jadi apa tujuanmu kemari?" Tanya Yata ketus.

Fushimi tak menjawab dan menarik lengan Yata agar keluar dari kamar, remaja kacamata itu mendudukan Yata di kursi dan membawa dua buah kotak (lagi?) namun kali ini bukan kotak ajaib milik Patrick. Kemudian ia membuka kotak yang paling besar dan muncullah sebuah kue tar.

"Hah? Apa aku sedang bermimpi? Kau memberikan hadiah ini? Ah ini pasti mimpi." Yata berucap seraya mencubit pipinya sendiri dan ternyata sakit dan ini bukan mimpi. Remaja oren itu merasakan sebuah lengan lain yang membelai pipinya yang tadi ia cubit.

"Kau memang tak pernah berubah Misaki~" Fushimi berkata dengan tidak menghentikan aktivitasnya. Yata yang masih belum konek hanya diam dan tersipu.

Akhirnya Yata konek juga. "Singkirkan lengan kotormu itu _baka_! Sebenarnya apa maksud semua ini?" Tanyanya seraya menoleh ke arah Fushimi yang sedang ada di sampingnya.

"Bukankah ini hari ulang tahunmu? Aku membawakan kue dan hadiah kau tidak mau? Ya sudah aku bawa kembali kuenya dan lupakan saja hal ini." Kata Fushimi datar sambil mendecakkan lidahnya, ia benar-benar tak habis pikir kenapa Yata selalu bersikap seperti itu padanya. Memang Fushimi menginginkan kebencian Yata, tapi tidak untuk hari ini. Fushimi merasa kalau hidupnya memang sangat membosankan dan monoton, tidak ada yang spesial atau pun menarik lagi. Kosong.

Yata yang melihat Fushimi membereskan kotak itu nampak terdiam, ya Yata memang kesal pada Fushimi karena datang seenaknya kemari. Tapi bukankah Fushimi sudah bersikap baik karena masih peduli dengan hari ulang tahunnya?

"Saru... aku ambil kuenya! Jangan kau bawa lagi! Bukankah ini hadiahku?" Kata Yata seraya menghentikan tangan Fushimi. Remaja oren itu memalingkan wajah tak sanggup untuk menatap Fushimi.

Remaja biru itu terkekeh kemudian mencolek kue yang ia bawa dan mencolekannya ke pipi Yata. "Aku rasa itu jawaban karena telat berpikir Misaki~"

Yata langsung berdiri dan ikut mencolek kue itu. "Perang dimulai!"

Akhirnya kue itu tidak termakan dan malah dipakai untuk perang 'colek'. Mereka benar-benar terlihat seperti anak kecil yang sedang bermain diusianya sekarang. Tapi satu yang berbeda dari mereka, hari ini mereka berdua tertawa bersama, mengejek bersama dan saling pukul bersama hingga keduanya terjatuh karena lelah. Bukankah biasanya mereka selalu bertarung? Tapi tidak untuk hari ini~

* * *

Matahari telah naik menggantikan bulan, langit pun ikut berubah warna menjadi terang menandakan hari sudah pagi.

Sesosok remaja bersurai oren membuka matanya perlahan, ia merasa tubuhnya terkunci atau lebih tepatnya terasa sedang dipeluk oleh seseorang. Lalu ia melihat wajah Fushimi yang begitu dekat dengannya, ia menghela napas dan mencoba meng-konek-an otaknya. Bukankah semalam dirinya asyik berperang dengan Fushimi lalu tertidur di lantai? Lalu kenapa Fushimi sekarang memeluk Yata? Tunggu? Hah?

"MINGGIR KAU MONYET BRENGSEK!" Bentak Yata sambil menendang Fushimi hingga menjauh. Remaja berkacamata itu memegang perutnya yang sakit dan menatap Yata dengan seksama.

"Ck. Kau kasar sekali Misaki~" Gerutu Fushimi.

"Itu salahmu karena memeluk seseorang tanpa izin! Bodoh!" Yata mengepalkan tangannya erat, ia menggerutu dalam hati soal kenapa dirinya mau menerima Fushimi di apartemennya. Ini adalah keputusan terburuk yang pernah Yata buat.

Fushimi berjalan mendekat dan mengunci lengan Yata, ia akan memberikan sebuah hukuman karena Yata tadi telah menendangnya. "Misaki~ sisa kue kemarin masih menempel di wajahmu, aku bersihkan ya~" Katanya dengan suara rendah yang membuat Yata merinding.

"Hah? Wajahmu juga masih dipenuhi krim bodoh! Aku bisa bersihkan sendiri! Lepas!" Yata terus berontak, tapi percuma ia tak bisa lepas dari kuncian Fushimi.

Remaja biru itu menyeringai dan mulai menjilat bekas krim yang tertinggal dipipi Yata.

"Argth! Apa yang kau lakukan! Hentikan!" Teriak Yata sekeras-kerasnya, namun itu tak membuat Fushimi berhenti. Yata saat ini hanya bisa merasakan wajahnya yang memanas, jantungnya yang berdegup lebih parah, dan napasnya yang ia tahan.

Saat ini Fushimi mulai mendekati area leher...

"LEPAS! KUSO SARU!"

Yah, pada akhirnya Yata hanya bisa berteriak dan tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa, kemudian ia melihat sebuah kertas, ia membacanya dan ternyata itu adalah jawaban dari lomba Maru Batsu Game yang terakhir, arti dari shounen ai. Glek! Yata meneguk ludah paksa, jadi maksudnya...

Akh! Yata sudah tidak bisa berpikir lagi, tubuhnya sudah dikuasai oleh sensasi aneh yang Fushimi berikan, dan dirinya sedikit menginginkan apa yang Fushimi lakukan. Mungkin ini adalah hari ulang tahun teraneh, tergaje, terparah, dan terasyik yang pernah ia rasakan.

Lalu di hari ulang tahunnya nanti, hadiah apa lagi yang akan ia dapatkan?

* * *

Owari

* * *

Maafkan pikiran eror Kyuu yang membuat adegan akhirnya seperti itu di bulan puasa *sembah sujud*

Spesial Omake untuk menjelaskan lomba Bahasa Jepang lainnya~

Yata : "Terima kasih pada kalian yang telah membaca fic spesial ulang tahunku yang dibuat oleh Author stress, sarap dan gaje ini ya~ haha!"

Kyuu : (_Pundung dipojokan_)

Fushimi : "Tsk. Kenapa juga aku harus hadir di acara omake yang aneh ini? Ck. Hei Misaki~ kau yang pertama menjelaskan soal lomba bahasa Jepang yang lain~" (_smirk_)

Yata : (_Mendeathglare Fushimi_) "Jangan memanggilku seperti itu! _Kuso_ Saru!"

Fushimi : (_Mulai melancarkan aksinya_)

Yata : "Oke, aku akan menjelaskan perlombaan bahasa Jepang selain Maru Batsu Game, lomba **Rodoku** artinya lomba membaca teks dengan logat dan nada yang sesuai khas orang Jepang, teksnya ditulis dalam huruf Jepang yaitu Katakana, Hiragana dan Kanji. Heh yang kedua kau bacakan Saru! Dan berhenti menelusupkan tanganmu ke dalam bajuku dasar mesum!"

Fushimi : (_Mendengus sebal_) "Lomba lainnya adalah lomba **Kana Contest** yaitu lomba mengubah huruf Inggris ke Jepang dan sebaliknya, Author kita yang satu ini tiap tahun selalu mengikuti lomba bodoh ini, aku juga tidak tahu kenapa dia bisa ikut dan menang—"

Kyuu : (_Datang tiba-tiba_) "Heh! Jangan menceritakan hal yang tidak perlu! Cepat jelaskan lombanya saja! Atau Misaki akan kuambil!" (_siap-siap buat nyoret adegan SaruMi di fic_)

Fushimi : "Ck." (_berdecak_) "Lomba **Monogatari** adalah lomba bercerita atau dongeng, dan lomba **Para-para** yaitu lomba menari." (_kembali memeluk Yata_)

Yata : (_Mendeathglare Fushimi_) "Lomba selanjutnya adalah **Design Character** yaitu lomba buat karakter sendiri dari anime, jadi intinya lomba gambar anime atau komik. Lalu lomba ugh!" (_menginjak kaki Fushimi_) "Berhenti bernapas di telingaku bodoh! Mejauh sana!" (_mendorong Fushimi_) "Lomba **Maru Batsu Game** itu lomba cerdas cermat seperti yang dijelaskan diatas."

Fushimi : "Selanjutnya lomba **Speech Contest**, lomba pidato yang pastinya berbahasa Jepang, kalau yang ini setelah pidato akan ditanya oleh panitia menggunakan bahasa Jepang." (_mengendap-endap untuk kembali menyentuh Yata_)

Yata : "Lalu **Bunpou** adalah lomba partikel dalam bahasa Jepang seperti 'no' 'wa' 'ga' 'ni' dll. Harus disimpan di mana atau diletakan di mana pada sebuah pola kalimat, Author kita juga pernah ikut lomba ini, dan gagal total hahaha!"

Kyuu : "Diam kau Yata! Aku kan masih punya sertifikat dari lomba Bunpou dan piala dari lomba Kana wew!" (_menjulurkan lidah_)

Fushimi : (_Berdecak karena gagal mendekati Yata gegara Kyuu_) "Tsk. **Noryokushiken** adalah lomba pola kalimat dalam bahasa Jepang, lomba ini adalah lomba yang paling sulit taraf pengerjaannya karena ada listening dan reading. Dan terahir adalah lomba **Costplay**, **band** dll." (_berhasil menyentuh Yata_)

Yata : "Sekian penjelasan beberapa lomba dari kami, sampai jumpa di fic aneh buatan Author gaje –Kyuu- berikutnya! Bye~ dan kau Saru! Berhenti untuk menyentuhku!" (_meronta_)

Fushimi : (_Semakin liar memainkan tangannya untuk menggerayangi Yata_)

Kyuu : (_Tarik napas_) "Kelihatannya mereka memang tidak bisa dipisahkan, padahal ini bulan puasa. Sudahlah, yang penting **otanjoubi omedetou Yata Misaki! Wish you always with Fushimi Saruhiko FOREVER~**"

Semoga informasi tentang jenis perlombaan bahasa Jepang ini bermanfaat bagi kalian~ ada yang berminat untuk ikut lomba seperti itu? Kalo Kyuu sih pengen ikut semua haha XD

Thanks for reading~

Review?


End file.
